The Heroes' Ungrounded Series Voice Cast
Here is a voice cast for the heroes getting ungrounded. Voices *Banjo Wyvern: Steven *Andrew Clerk: David *Macusoper Busters: Joey *Fat Albert: Diesel *Steve (Minecraft): Simon *Mumbo Jumbo: Young Guy *Bottles: Professor *Little Bill: Eric *Mario: Brian *Luigi: Simon *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Dave *Dick Dastardly: Dave *Smokey and Steamer (The Polar Express): Diesel and Wiseguy *Johnny Bravo: Dave *Cruella DeVille: Belle *Adrianna Johnson: Princess *Little Bluetoes - David *Kazooie Wyvern: Salli *Barack Obama: Simon *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Joey *Brutus (The Rescuers): Evil Genius *Nero (The Rescuers): Diesel *Diddy Kong: David *Boots: Young Guy *Donkey Kong: Diesel *Caillou: Paul *Aaron: Joey *Puss in Boots: Miguel *Granpa: Dave *Mad Jack: Eric *CatDog: Juan and Diego *Dylan: David *Lisa Loud: Emma *Ben Ravencroft: Simon *Trelane: Joey *Klunk: Eric *Zilly: Dallas *YankieDude5000: Simon *Yoshi: Kidaroo *Edgar: Scary Voice *Ludmilla: Callie *Grundel (Thumbelina): Simon *Batman: Dave *Rasputin: Diesel *Lauri: Princess *George: Dave *Sneero: Brian *Tooty Wyvern: Ivy *Train Thugs (The Brave Engineer): Go!Animate Voices *Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic): Go!Animate Voices *King K. Rool: Wiseguy *Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day): Joey *Discord: Dave *Judge Doom: Simon *Muttley: Diesel *Krista: Ivy *Ed: Dave *Edd: Joey *Eddy: Professor *Stinky Pete: Dave *Joshua Jones: Eric *John Silver: Dallas *Narrator: French Fry Trivia *This will be inspired by Joseph T's voice cast and inspired by MrThomasFan1's GoAnimate characters. *This will have two English male voices, two English female voices, thirteen USA female voices, and thirteen USA male voices, and three Spanish male voices. *This will use Brendan Barney's Banjo (still with his yellow shorts and sandals, but with a new brown shirt, blue braces with dungarees, a white neckerchief, his hair tied back for a ponytail, based on Boomy's father's hairstyle with ponytail, a blue ear-ring on his ear, and eyes like Jake Crader's Luke Skywalker character), Ronney Zamora's Andrew Clerk (wearing a blue hoodie) and Adrianna Johnson (wearing a white caridgan), Macusoper Busters's Macusoper, Danganronpa2Fan2015's Fat Albert, Gianina L's Steve (Minecraft), Mumbo Jumbo (with his eyebrows, jhweiss1999's Chuckie Finster's eyes and buck teeth, and with his red hair tied for a ponytail, based on TrustaMann's Sunny Miami's hairstyle from Knick Knack's), PopCulture IsVeryAwesome's Bottles (all slim version, with a Punk's Mouth, and with his hair tied for a ponytail, based of Fred Gaming's Kahuna's hairstyle), Sam Alexander's Kazooie (still in her skirt, but with a yellow cardigan over her red shirt, with her eyes from Ronney Zamora of her, the same mouth as Banjo's, with the same hairstyle as Adrianna's mother's hair and Andrew Clerk's mother, and a blue hairbow on top), and Rigo Zamora's Tooty (but with the same mouth as Banjo's). *This will also use Sam Alexander's Diddy Kong, Joseph T's Boots, Robert S VGCP's Donkey Kong, Brandon Gold's Caillou, amazing interstate 95 own BTCP Brandon le's Aaron, and Puss in Boots. *This means that Banjo has a new family, with two new parents named Karen and Randall, and a new sister, Krista, who was once his old girlfriend, and that Banjo's old parents broke up with him. *This also means that Banjo and Kazooie are a perfect couple, because like in caroline0204's Banjo Gets A Divorce, Kazooie becomes Banjo's crush. *This also means that the heroes' parents and villains will get grounded for grounding their kids and troublemakers. *This will also have SmashingPokeKirby64's Banjo's Mom (but with the same eyes, eyebrows, and mouth as Looplena's Kate Smith, and with glasses added) and HomerSimpsonAndZootopiaYes AlvinHungNo VGCP EDCP's Banjo's Dad (but with the same eyes as Looplena's Diesel Smith, with a punk's mouth, and with the same coat as UVAnimates's Fat Doris). *Krista, being Banjo's new sister, will have the same eyebrows, same eyes, and same mouth as Canadian Scout's Alison the sweet girl. *This will also use ThePlayStationMaster6000's YankieDude5000 (but with the same eyes, same eyebrows, and same mouth as Sailor Sedna's Frank from Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer). *This will also use ThePlayStationMaster6000's Sarah West (but with the same eyes with eyelashes, same eyebrows, and same mouth as Corina W's Leelah/Lelia). Category:Ungrounded Series